Haunted Park
by wyattloughrie
Summary: The three brothers and the spy girls went to an abandoned amusement park for a big surprise!


Based on the characters created by Craig McCracken, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

*At the school cafeteria the boys sit with the spy girls on their table*

Brick: Hey, Babes! I heard there's a halloween bash at the school gym.

Alex: That sounds fun!

Clover: Totally! You might know how hot my costume would be!

Boomer: *thinking* Hopefully 100%!

Butch: And I'm gonna munch on some candy!

Brick: *sighs* Butch? Please don't do any of that again. Remember what happened last year back at our old school?

*Flashback comes in at Pokey Oaks Junior High as Butch starts munching candy from the bowl*

Brick: Butch, save some for anybody else or you'll get sick!

Butch: Will not! *starts getting hyper* Yippee! YEAH! *Runs around the gymnasium and the punch bowl flies all over the Princess Morbucks*

Morbucks: AAUGH! My costume! *Back at the present*

Brick: promise me you won't do it again this year at our new school!

Butch: Course not!

Sam: So what are you guys gonna be for Halloween? I'm going as Batgirl.

Boomer: Oh, it's gonna be a good one.

Brick: I'm going to be Strong Bad!

Clover: Strong Bad?

Brick: Yeah! You girls haven't seen those Homestar Runner cartoons online?

Boomer: I think I'll go as...Homestar Runner!

Clover: I'll totally go as Sailor Venus!

Boomer: Cool! *thinking* a sexy Sailor Venus...

Alex: I'm gonna be Frankenstein's bride!

Butch: Vegeta!

Mandy: Pfft! Is that what you six losers are going dress up this year?

Boomer: Well, yes!

Clover: What's it to you, slutty cat?

Mandy: I'm going to run this Halloween party next week!

*The others stare awkwardly*

Brick: *sarcastically* Yeah, good luck with that.

Sam: *whispers to Brick* Did you really mean that?

Brick: Nah! That was sarcasm!

Alex: So since you're running the party next week, Mandy. what is it gonna be like?

Mandy: Oh, you'll find out soon, but it's gonna be super spooky!

Butch: Not as spooky as the Funville phantom!

Mandy: The who?

Butch: The Funville phantom is ghostly spirit that haunts in the abandoned amusement park down the street called Funville.

Mandy: Does it, really?

Butch: Yes, many years ago way before we popped out all of our mom's uteruses. It was Halloween night at Funville, and many people in costumes were enjoying the Halloween bash there.

Alex: Wow! I wish I could've been there!

Butch: Yeah... well, something like that. Then one night the owner of the park went batsh*t insane and he made the rides so fun and they made the roller coaster went faster!

Alex: So, what went wrong?

Butch: The roller coaster tracks begin to collapse and the cars with the people on board, flew into the ferris wheel and rolled down squishing other people to death!

Clover: And then, like, what happened after that?

Butch: The fire and police came and asked the crazy park owner about the murder of many people with the wrecked rides. But he couldn't explain to them so he jumped out of the window and killed himself and police gave up and shut down the park and every year on Halloween night, if any of you go into that park... His ghost comes and haunts you!

Sam: What a story.

Brick: Yeah! I never know that park owner would use those broken rides to kill innocent people!

Alex: I'm glad I wasn't one of these people at that park.

Butch: So what do you think of that, Mandy?

*Mandy is cynical about it.*

Mandy: Pfft... Bullcrap! I mean if the amusement park owner went insane by killing people with those rides and he committed suicide to avoid getting arrested. How would his ghost haunt us when we get in that park! I'm totally sure those no such thing as that stupid Funville phantom! Good day to you! Hmph! *Walks sternly away*

Boomer: Clover? Do you really think there is a Funville phantom that killed many people with the broken rides?

Clover: Well, I don't know, but it's hard to tell since the place has been closed for, like, years.

Sam: Some paranormal experts have visited the place before.

Brick: Really? I didn't know that.

Butch: I bet they probably got haunted by that ghost! *Laughs hysterically*

Brick: Shut up, Butch!

Alex: *sighs* Brothers...!

*The bell rings and 2 hours later, Sam, Clover and Alex chat at her locker while the other students leave the building*

Clover: I'll be, like, so hot in that Sailor Venus costume!

Sam: Of course you will. Her hair is longer, though.

Clover: I know but the mini skirt...

Mandy: Makes you attractive than me? Oh please...

Alex: What are you going to be this year, Mandy?

Mandy: I'm going to be Catwoman from the 2004 Batman movie!

Butch: No way! I've seen it and she is something!

Boomer: Yeah! I love it how her suit is tight!

Brick: And her butt, too! *MUTTERS* Not nowhere near good as mine...

Mandy: Such fanboys you freshmen shorties are.

Sam: Well my butt would be more nice in that Batgirl costume I'm about to wear to the party next week!

Brick: *thinking* I sure like to see how tight her batgirl is.

*Later, everybody ishaving a good time.*

Boomer: *smitten* Nice costume, Clover!

Clover: Thanks, Boomer!

*Brick and Sam (as Strong Bad and Batgirl) are dancing with each other*

Brick: I'm glad this party in this school is better than last year!

Sam: I hope so, too.

*They were wrong, Butch eats the candy from the bowl and starts running around the gymnasium like a maniac*

Brick: *Facepalm* God damnit, Butch...!

Sam: Oh no...

Clover: Well, they totally outdid themselves...again.

Boomer: That's my brother alright!

Butch: Yippie! *Continues running around the gymnasium*

Mandy: OK, everyone! Now for... What the? *Butch starts jumping on the punch bowl*

Butch: Geronimo! *Splash*

Alex: And that's another party done, huh?

Britney: I guess so.

*The punch splashed all over Mandy*

Mandy: GAH! My costume!

Butch: Oh... My head...

Alex: Butch! Are you OK?

Butch: I think so... *Mandy glares angrily at him* Oh sh*t...!

Mandy: You scoundrel! You ruined my costume!

Butch: I'm sorry, Mandy! I can't help myself!

Mandy: Oh you'll be more sorry! *reveals her cat claws and hisses, Butch runs out of the gymnasium*

Butch: GAAAAAAHHHHH!

Alex: Oh boy...

*later, 6 went to the abandoned Funville*

Brick: Here it is, Ladies! Just like what my brother said!

Sam: Yeah! I never seen anything like it before!

Alex: Amazing!

Boomer: *gulps* Well this is nice to see it but right now we should get back to our birth givers!

Butch: Hold it, bro. We just want to check it out inside!

Brick: Yeah...in case nothing is set up like a prank.

Sam: But it's been contaminated for years!

Brick: Oh don't worry, we got the key for it! *Cuts the chain off the gate and opens it*

Butch: Alright! After you!

*They all enter Funville and they see all the buildings, food stands and rides all broken and overgrown*

Alex: Wow! What a creepy place!

Clover: Totally!

Sam: As long as we stay together, we'll be okay.

Boomer: I have a creepy feeling, I'd like to get outta here, please!

Sam: I thought you'd never ask. *They suddenly hear a noise.*

Alex: What was that?!

Butch: That wasn't me!

Sam: Maybe it was something...

Brick: What the hell is that?

*The Funville phantom pops out of the roller coaster*

Funville Phantom: Welcome to Funville!

*They all scream and it chases after them.*

Butch: I guess my story is freakin' true!

Alex: Where could we from hide from this ghost?

They take a turn into a fun house and split up.

Boomer: I knew that ghost was real!

Clover: But how? There must be, like, an explanation for it!

They dared not make a sound keeping as quiet as they can.

Alex: Do you think he's gone?

Boomer: I'm not sure.

Butch: One of us should check!

Brick: Well, don't look at me!

Sam: It's OK, Brick! I'll be here!

Brick: *blushes* Thanks, Sam. *Gulps* OK, here I go!

Brick and Sam look out through the door.

Brick: I think he's gone now!

Just as they escape, they notices something glowing in the dark.

Brick: What the hell is that? *Sam inspects the stuff.*

Sam: Glow in the dark paint.

Brick: Strange. I wonder it's coming from?

Clover: Wait...is this some kind of prank?

Boomer: I think so... They see some odd clues around them.

Alex: Well I'm an agent for WHOOP and not the Center, but it's coming from the log ride!

They suddenly see something in the distance.

Boomer: Is that what I think it is?

Butch: Sh*t! It's the Funville Phantom again!

Alex: Let's get it! No more running away this time...!

Brick: Yeah! *they chase after the ghost*

Sam: Alright, you ghostly freak! We're not leaving until we know who you really are! *removes the ghost disguise and reveals to be Mandy*

All 6: MANDY!

Mandy: Okay, you got me!

Brick: I can't f*cking believe this!

Clover: So it was totally you all along, Mandy! But why?

Mandy: I was so humiliated at the party and my costume was ruined so that li'l S.O.B. needed a lesson!

Butch: I said I was sorry! I can't control myself!

Mandy: When you told me about the ghost, I decided to trick you lot.

Alex: That wasn't very nice of you to do that to us!

Butch: I wished I never told you guys that stupid story!

Mandy: *SARCASTICALLY* Oh, I'm ever so sorry!

Sam: Sorry doesn't cut it, B*tch! *Turns to her friends* Now what are we gonna do to her for tricking us?

They all exchange wicked glances on their faces.

Mandy: Uh... Why are you guys looking at me like that?

*Later, Mandy is stripped down to her underwear and tied to a tree*

Mandy: Hey! This isn't funny!

Boomer: It serves you right for making us hide in the fun house!

Clover: Totally! Plus, we're taking photos of that and posting that on Spacebook, Tweety, And Photogram!

*They all howl with laughter and take photos with their cellphones*

Mandy: No fair! I am never ever gonna live this down...EVER!

*the laughter and photo taking continues*

THE END.


End file.
